Traveling Soldier
by fdty
Summary: Even though everyone said she shouldn't, Sakura would wait for him time and time again. She would wait for when her soldier returned home.


**I was watching a video to this song (link on my page) and I thought it would be a good story. **

**This is for everyone with a loved one fighting in the war!**

* * *

Six hours. He came six hours early for his bus. It's not like he had anything better to do, everyone he had ever cared about was either dead or left him behind, as in they forgot about him. Seriously, whenever someone saw the name 'Sasuke Uchiha', they really didn't give a damn! His family was gone and the only friend who had ever stuck with him was killed by some demon. He was completely alone.

Sasuke looked around and noticed a café down the street. He hadn't had breakfast that morning, so he was a bit hungry. As he walked down the street, he saw people stare at him in his army suit and for most see respect in their eyes—they didn't even know who he was and they respected him.

He walked into the small café and sat down in a booth at the very back corner of the place, not wanting to socialize. He sat there for about ten minutes before a waitress came to his table.

"Sasuke, is that you?"

That voice; he knew that voice—

"Sakura?" He looked up to see her, though she was much prettier than from back when they were thirteen. She was taller and had gotten curves in all the right places. Her pink hair was long again, down to her butt; it had a little bit of wave to it, and there was a dark red bow in her hair. "What are you doing here?" he asked. She gave him an odd look.

"Sasuke, I work here," she said, stating the obvious. "What would you like to order?" she said, pulling out a notepad. She noticed he was a little shy, so she gave him a warm smile.

"Nothing now. Hey, look, can you…sit down for a little while and just talking to me? I've been feeling a little low," he admitted quietly. Sakura was shocked, to say the least—this was so unlike him. But nevertheless, she gave him another smile.

"I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go."

_**Two days past eighteen  
He was waiting for the bus in his army green  
Sat down in a booth in a cafe there  
Gave his order to a girl with a bow in her hair  
He's a little shy so she gives him a smile  
And he said would you mind sittin' down for a while  
And talking to me,  
I'm feeling a little low  
She said I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go  
**_

And sure enough, and hour later, they were walking through the town. Sasuke had told her that he was heading off to Vietnam for the war. He still wasn't sure where she was taking him. Then they came to the waterfront. "Sakura, where-?"

"The Pier. This is where I always go when I want to do some thinking. I figured this would be a good place for us to talk." Sasuke followed her as she walked down on of the docks and sat down on the edge of it. She motioned for him to do the same; which he did. "So when are you leaving?" He told her he had about four and a half hours left. After saying this, he could see a hint of sadness in her eyes. He cleared his throat a little.

"Look, Sakura, I know you probably have a boyfriend, but I don't really care. I have no one to send any letters to, or to dream of coming back to, or even fighting for—besides the country that is. Would you mind if I sent a letter back here to you?" he asked boldly—though he was very nervous of the whole thing. Sakura started to laugh softly; he kind of liked her laugh—no, he liked it a lot.

"Sasuke, I've never had a boyfriend, and there's no one in this town who could be my boyfriend. Of course you can write to me!" she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. She saw him blush.

"Would you mind if I kiss you?" he asked. Sakura gave him the 'okay' look, and leaned in with a smile on his face.

_**So they went down and they sat on the pier  
He said I bet you got a boyfriend but I don't care  
I got no one to send a letter to  
Would you mind if I sent one back here to you?  
**_

Sakura sat on her bed, tears brimming her eyes, threatening to come out. She stared at the pictures on her wall she and Sasuke took before he left that day. It has been one two months since his last letter and almost a year since he left. Every day, she would listen to her co-workers tell her that she is too young to deal with the love of a traveling soldier. And every day she would tell them that she belonged with no one else. She knew Sasuke cared for her—it was obvious in what he would say in his letters. In one of the letters he had sent her—the first one—he had given her a necklace with a heart on it that had a piece missing that was shaped like the end of a key. He wrote that it was a two part necklace and he had the key part saying that he was the key to her heart and he could only love her—yes, he said the "L" word.

Later that week, Sakura looked through her mail and saw one from an army camp. She ripped it open and cried when it said that Sasuke would be home in one week.

_**I cried  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
Too young for him they told her  
Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier  
Our love will never end  
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
Never more to be alone when the letter said  
A soldier's coming home**_

* * *

**TWO YEARS LATER**

* * *

Sakura sat on the same pier she had taken Sasuke to, a letter in her hands. He was back for about eight months then was taken back to Vietnam and has been gone for nearly a year and a half. She reread the letter one more time.

_Dear Sakura,_

_Life is just hell over here and it's even harder when I'm away from you. I've been feeling a lot of things lately in this almost dead heart of mine (you keep it living, though). Every day, as I patrol the bombed areas, I see small children crying, and so I help them to the nearest hospital ward. There was this one little boy who told me how I was like his older brother, and I felt this odd feeling tugging at my heart. I still can't figure out what it is. And then there are times when I'm in the battle field in the war zone, and all I can do to stay calm is close my eyes and think back to the day you and shared a kiss on the Pier and the way you smiled after it. I guess everything that goes on here is what people would call 'fear'; I've never felt it until now. Please don't worry too much about me, but I won't be able to write for a while._

_I love you more than you could ever know,_

_Sasuke_

_**So the letters came from an army camp  
In California then Vietnam  
And he told her of his heart  
It might be love and all of the things he was so scared of  
He said when it's getting kinda rough over here  
I think of that day sittin' down at the pier  
And I close my eyes and see your pretty smile  
Don't worry but I won't be able to write for awhile  
**_

Sakura held the letter to her heart. Whenever letters didn't come in, she would always worry. There was no one else she would rather be with. The phrase "there's always something better somewhere else" would never apply to the love she and Sasuke shared. She believed they were "a match made in heaven". Now there was a phrase she liked.

_**I cried  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
Too young for him they told her  
Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier  
Our love will never end  
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
Never more to be alone when the letter said  
A soldier's coming home**_

* * *

"Will you marry me?" he asked one night. Sakura stared at the diamond ring in shock. As a smile came to her face she nodded and then jumped into his arms, crying, and responded when he kissed her more passionately than ever before.

The wedding was amazing. Sakura invited her friends from where she used to live and some of the people she knew here in Konoha. It was at this wedding that they all realized that these two belonged together. And so they supported their love.

* * *

_**THREE YEARS LATER….**_

* * *

"Why do you have to go? I thought they were done with you!" she cried. Sasuke held his wife close to him—he was also crying.

"I don't know…..but I have to go….I don't want to, though—"

"Then don't! Just stay here this time….." Sasuke dug his face into Sakura's hair. He actually had a family—an amazing wife and two beautiful children—but the service called that night, asking for him to serve his country one last time. He was supposed to leave at dawn. "You have to promise to be okay and come back in one piece!"

"I promise. I swear this is the last time I'm leaving. When I come back, I will never leave you again."

* * *

**_ONE YEAR LATER…._**

Sakura sat watching one of her favorite TV shows, when it was interrupted by a news report.

"Would you all who are watching bow your heads in prayer; we have the latest list of local Vietnam dead…" Sakura read all of the names that scrolled down. Then came one name:

_Sasuke Uchiha _

Sakura fell on the floor, down on her knees and cried harder than ever before. He was dead.

_**One Friday night at a football game  
The Lord's Prayer said and the Anthem sang  
A man said folks would you bow your heads  
For a list of local Vietnam dead  
Crying all alone under the stands  
Was a piccolo player in the marching band  
And one name read and nobody really cared  
But a pretty little girl with a bow in her hair**_

It has been two years since the announcement of Sasuke's death. Sakura still hasn't had the heart or courage to tell her kids—now 5 and 3 years old—and tell them that their daddy is gone. They were both at school right now and Sakura was working at the café she and Sasuke had met in, all those years ago. She still wore his ring, as a reminder to never forget him. Her shift ended and she walked outside and she noticed an army buss, coming to drop off any soldiers from the war. There were about twenty men who got off. Sakura recognized some of them—but, wait a minute….no, it couldn't be—

"SASUKE!!" Hearing his name, the man claimed to have been dead turned and rushed over to the love of his life. She ran as fast as he could to him and nearly knocked him over.

"You're alive!! Oh, god, you're alive!!" She was laughing and crying and kissing him all at the same time. "The news report said you were dead a year ago!" Sasuke thumbed away her flowing tears.

"I told you I would be back," he whispered, resting his forehead against hers. "And I am not leaving you anymore! Sakura, I'm home for good."

And with that said, he kissed her.

_**I cried  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
Too young for him they told her  
Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier  
Our love will never end  
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
Never more to be alone when the letter said  
A soldier's coming home**_

**

* * *

****Again, I'm proud with how this this story came out. Ha! Surprise ending! If you haven't heard the song or seen any sasusaku vids of it, there are two links on my ff page, one for sasusaku and one for he Simms.**

* * *


End file.
